Tomorrow
by Az
Summary: Miranda can't help but to think about one thing all day. After the day is gone though, there's always tomorrow. [one-shot] mg hints.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or the song Tomorrow by Lillix. 

____________________________________________________________

Miranda sat on her living room floor staring at the phone in her hand. She wanted so badly to press the on button and begin to dial a number; not just any number though… _his _number. Continuing to look at the phone longingly, she then took a deep breath and raised the phone up to her chest while pressing _on._ She managed to dial the first two digits, but then paused, closing her eyes. She turned off the phone and released it from her hands, letting it roll onto the floor. 

She picked up the magazine she was reading before she started thinking about him.

__

Tomorrows just another day

Another way to spend my day

All by myself

Staring at the TV screen

Flipping through my magazine

Everything is unclear

I need you here

Looking up at the VCR, she noticed it was already past six. She had been sitting in the same spot on the living room floor for the last past three hours thinking of the same thing. The same person. The same feelings. She wanted to clear her mind; this is what she needed. Miranda put down her magazine and placed the phone on the coffee table. She headed up to her room to get dressed. _Sitting in the house all day was not going to solve anything_, she thought. She changed out of her pajamas and put less than her usual makeup on. There was someone she wanted to impress, but she knew getting all dolled up wasn't the way to do it. Slipping on her shoes and jacket, she went downstairs in the living room to turn off the TV and grab her keys off the table.

Her eyes caught glance of the phone once again. _What was so hard about calling him_, she questioned. Maybe it was the fact that she already memorized what he would say, or what _she_ wouldn't. She couldn't get her mind off of it. She stood there and thought for a few more minutes and decided to pick up the phone and call. This was the only way she would clear some of the thoughts she had on her mind. This was the only way she would have a chance.

__

I wake up  
Put on my makeup  
Pick up the phone  
Nobody's home

The phone rang several times. Miranda listened to the ringing hoping he would answer. Wishing to talk to him, but at the same time scared to. The answering machine then came on. She stayed on the phone until his voice faded away and the beep sounded. Miranda hung up. She had this odd urge to talk to him without even knowing what she would say. 

__

I need to break out  
Get me some takeout  
Stand inside a crowd  
I wanna scream aloud  
And I'll be ok  
And I'll be ok

Miranda walked out of her house and onto the wet sidewalk crossing her arms to keep warm. As soon as she got far enough, the scent of freshly dropped rain filled the air. The sun was setting now. The sky was an orangish-red. Miranda was glad she was able to get out of her house to think about everything her mind was going through. It seemed like just yesterday when she woke up and realized something that she never imagined she would. Even though the feeling started off faint, it kept her wanting more. As Miranda thought more about it, she begin to smirk, at the thing… the person… the feeling, that has been keeping her happy the last few weeks. 

She walked further, not knowing where she was going, but knew where she was leading to. 

__

Walking down this winding road  
Rainy days are all I know  
I have hit the ground   
Staring up into the sky  
_Counting all the reasons why  
My mind is spinning around  
I need to breath_

With her arms still crossed, and a single thought in her head, Miranda glanced up into the sky and revealed raindrops dropping onto the ground. She smiled and closed her eyes, letting the water hit her face and drip down her cheeks. She snapped back, and that's when she saw him. He was walking on the other side of the road. It seemed like slow motion as he turned his head and stared at her. It was somewhat like a moving pause. They both slowed their walk and stared straight into one another's eyes like there was nothing else in the world to look at. 

__

Get off from the floor   
I just can't take no more  
Leaving it all behind   
'cause yesterday's gone

The rain poured down upon them. Gordo gazed at her for a few more moments and slowly turned his head. He had a slight look of happiness on his face with his arm wrapped around Lizzie, who was next to him, protecting her from the rain. Miranda smirked, looked towards the ground, and continued to walk in the rain, not knowing where she was going, but knew where she was leading to. 

__

  
…We'll be alright,   
We'll be alright  
  
Tomorrow's just another day  
Another way   
To spend my day  


____________________________________________________________

[**A/N**]: This was just a one-shot song fic. I guess I'm not very descriptive in my one shots because not all people don't understand them. Please take the time to review. I haven't written a fanfic in half a year, so it might not be all that well written.


End file.
